rwbyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Ruby Rose/Galerie/RWBY Chibi
Ruby Rose/Galerie **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 1 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 2 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 3 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 4 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/Volume 5 **Ruby Rose/Galerie/RWBY Chibi Transitions chibi transition ruby.gif chibi transition ruby2.gif Chibi transition ruby3.gif Captures d'écran - Trailers ''RWBY Chibi'' Teaser RC Teaser 1.png|Ruby poussant le titre principal RC Teaser 2.png RC Teaser 3.png RC Teaser 4.png RC Teaser 5.png ''RWBY Chibi'' New Character Intro RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 001.png|"Penny, j'en ai toujours voulu une!" RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 007.png|"J'ai besoin d'une batterie pour Penny." RWBY Chibi New Character Intro 008.png|Ruby crie d'horreur après que Penny se soit éteinte. ''RWBY Chibi'' Saison 2 Trailer Chibi2Trailer 00001.png Chibi2Trailer 00002.png Chibi2Trailer 00008.png Chibi2Trailer 00009.png Chibi2Trailer 00010.png Chibi2Trailer 00011.png Chibi2Trailer 00016.png Chibi2Trailer 00017.png Chibi2Trailer 00018.png Chibi2Trailer 00019.png Chibi2Trailer 00021.png Chibi2Trailer 00024.png Chibi2Trailer 00025.png Chibi2Trailer 00026.png Capture d'écran - RWBY Chibi Season 1 Ruby Makes Cookies Chibi 01 00001.png|RWBY Chibi Intro Chibi 01 00003.png Chibi 01 00004.png Chibi 01 00005.png Chibi 01 00006.png Chibi 01 00007.png Chibi 01 00010.png|"Hein? Personne n'est ici. Je suppose que je vais aller voir la cour ..." Chibi 01 00011.png Chibi 01 Ninjas of Love.png Chibi 01 00012.png|"Ninjas hein?" Chibi 01 00013.png Chibi 01 00014.png Chibi 01 00015.png Chibi 01 00016.png|"Maintenant, c'est un katana!" Chibi 01 00021.png|"C'est sale! Saaale!!" Cat Burglar Chibi2 00001.png Chibi2 00002.png Chibi2 00003.png Chibi2 00004.png Chibi2 00005.png Chibi2 00006.png Chibi2 00008.png Chibi2 00009.png Chibi2 00015.png Chibi2 00016.png|"Jaune sois agile, Jaune sois rapide, Jaune est tombée sur le chandelier!" Chibi2_00021.png|"Oh ouais!" Chibi2 00022.png Chibi2 00023.png|"C'est le meilleur!" Reloading Chibi 03 00004.png|Tir de Ruby avec des munitions de poussière et Weiss à ses côtés. Chibi 03 00005.png|"Glace!" Chibi 03 00006.png|"Feu!" Chibi 03 00007.png|"Gravité!" Chibi 03 00008.png Fighting Game Chibi 04 00001.png Chibi 04 00002.png Chibi 04 00003.png|Se moquant de Yang derrière son dos Chibi 04 00004.png|Et en sortant sa langue Chibi 04 00005.png|Dans le feu Chibi 04 00006.png Chibi 04 00007.png Chibi 04 00008.png Chibi 04 00013.png|Quooooooooooooooooi ?! Chibi 04 00021.png Chibi 04 00025.png Sissy Fight Chibi5 00001.png|"Je pense que ça s'est plutôt bien passé!" Chibi5 00002.png Chibi5 00005.png|Presque fini Chibi5 00006.png Chibi5 00007.png Chibi5 00008.png|Weiss, une gosse Chibi5 00010.png|Retour à vous Chibi5 00011.png|Weiss vs. Ruby Chibi5 00012.png Chibi5 00013.png Chibi5 00015.png|"La bêtise que tu as tolérée ne se compare pas à... la - la folie dans laquelle tu as berné!" Chibi5 00016.png|"Rien, combattons!" Chibi5 00017.png|Duel à Beacon. Chibi5 00018.png Chibi5 00019.png Chibi5 00020.png|"C'est bon ... donc, de toute façon, où étais-je?" The Vacuum Chibi 06 00004.png|"Oui, mais elle n'est pas très souvent là." Chibi 06 00005.png Chibi 06 00006.png Chibi 06 00007.png|"Pas comme ça, pas comme ça!" Chibi 06 00008.png Chibi 06 00009.png|"Pouah! Chibi 06 00018.png Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|"Vous allez bien!? Comment es-tu même ici?" Chibi 06 00021.png Prank Wars Chibi 07 00013.png|"Eau glacée pour la Reine de glace!" Chibi 07 00014.png|"Alors j'ai dit:" Maintenant c'est un kata- "" Chibi 07 00015.png Chibi 07 00016.png|Je vois... une lumière. Chibi 07 00017.png|C'est toi maman? Chibi 07 00038.png Chibi 07 00039.png Magnetic Personality Chibi8 00001.png| Chibi8 00002.png Chibi8 00003.png Chibi8 00004.png Chibi8 00005.png Chibi8 00006.png Chibi8 00007.png Chibi8 00008.png Chibi8 00009.png Chibi8 00027.png Chibi8 00028.png Chibi8 00029.png Ren Plays Tag Chibi 09 00002.png|"Je m'ennuie!" Chibi 09 00003.png|"Divertis-moi." Chibi 09 00004.png|"Quand tu auras fini, voudras-tu sortir?" Chibi 09 00005.png Chibi 09 00006.png|"Peut-être que nous pouvons étudier ensemble?" Chibi 09 00007.png|Comme un chiot Chibi 09 00009.png|"Aaaaahh!" Chibi 09 00010.png Chibi 09 00011.png|"Tu m'as fait faire ça!" Chibi 09 00012.png Chibi 09 00031.png|"Vous êtes prêt." Chibi 09 00032.png Love Triangle Chibi 10 00019.png Chibi 10 00026.png Chibi 10 00027.png|"Accrochez-vous." Chibi 10 00028.png Chibi 10 00029.png|"Qu'est-ce que tu n'aimes pas?" Chibi 10 00030.png|"Tu ne comprends pas ma vision!" Chibi 10 00031.png|"C'est un cul." Nurse Ruby Chibi 11 00027.png|"Je sais exactement ce dont tu as besoin! Je reviens tout de suite!" Chibi 11 00028.png|"Je suis de retour!" Chibi 11 00029.png|"Mi-aou." Chibi 11 00030.png Chibi 11 00031.png Chibi 11 00032.png Chibi 11 00033.png Little Red Riding Hood Chibi 12 00011.png|"Qu'est-ce qui est bon dans le chaperon ?" Chibi 12 00012.png|"Yang, ce n'est pas ta scène!" Chibi 12 00013.png Chibi 12 00014.png Chibi 12 00015.png Chibi 12 00018.png Chibi 12 00019.png Chibi 12 00024.png|En colère à cause de Yang Chibi 12 00025.png Chibi 12 00028.png|"Salut, grand-mère." Chibi 12 00029.png|"Ma grand-mère, quels grands yeux tu as et quelles grandes oreilles tu as!" Chibi 12 00030.png|"Et grand-mère, quelles grandes dents tu as!" Chibi 12 00031.png Chibi 12 00032.png Chibi 12 00033.png Chibi 12 00034.png Chibi 12 00035.png Chibi 12 00036.png|Yang traite son personnage de Mary Sue Chibi 12 00037.png|Yang enfonce la couteau sur la plaie Chibi 12 00038.png Chibi 12 00039.png Chibi 12 00040.png Spin the Bottle Chibi 13 00025.png Chibi 13 00026.png Chibi 13 00027.png|Ruby est découragée par la perte de son cookie Chibi 13 00028.png Chibi 13 00030.png|Je suis fatigué. Puis-je faire une pause maintenant ?! Chibi 13 00032.png Chibi 13 00033.png Chibi 13 00034.png Big Vacation Chibi 14 00013.png|"En tant que BFF, je savais que tu voulais que je vienne!" Chibi 14 00014.png Chibi 14 00015.png Chibi 14 00017.png Chibi 14 00018.png Chibi 14 00019.png Chibi 14 00020.png|"D'accord, j'ai dit à tout le monde." Chibi 14 00033.png Chibi 14 00034.png Chibi 14 00035.png|Notre protagoniste, mesdames et messieurs. Neptune's Phobia Chibi 15 00010.png|"Aller, allons manger les devoirs de Weiss." Bike Race Chibi 16 00003.png Chibi 16 00004.png Chibi 16 00005.png Chibi 16 00006.png Chibi 16 00007.png Chibi 16 00008.png Chibi 16 00009.png|"Je souhaite que tu puisses voir à quel point tu es stupide ! Oh non mes collants." Chibi 16 00010.png Chibi 16 00011.png Chibi 16 00013.png Chibi 16 00014.png Chibi 16 00017.png Chibi 16 00018.png Chibi 16 00019.png Chibi 16 00022.png|"Longue histoire." Chibi 16 00024.png|"Oh non!" Chibi 16 00025.png|"Trop d'aventure!" Evil Plans Chibi 18 00001.png Chibi 18 00002.png Chibi 18 00003.png Chibi 18 00004.png Chibi 18 00005.png Chibi 18 00006.png Chibi 18 00007.png Chibi 18 00008.png Chibi 18 00010.png Chibi 18 00011.png Chibi 18 00012.png Chibi 18 00013.png Chibi 18 00014.png Chibi 18 00015.png Chibi 18 00016.png Chibi 18 00017.png Chibi 18 00020.png Chibi 18 00021.png Chibi 18 00022.png Chibi 18 00023.png Chibi 18 00024.png Chibi 18 00025.png Chibi 18 00026.png Chibi 18 00027.png Chibi 18 00029.png Chibi 18 00030.png Chibi 18 00031.png Chibi 18 00036.png Chibi 18 00037.png Chibi 18 00038.png Chibi 18 00039.png|"QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE?" Chibi 18 00040.png Chibi 18 00041.png|"Au revoir, mon délicieux ami, tu n'as jamais eu de chance." Chibi 18 00042.png|Marre de Weiss Pillow Fight Chibi 19 00001.png Chibi 19 00008.png Chibi 19 00012.png Chibi 19 00013.png Chibi 19 00015.png Chibi 19 00016.png Chibi 19 00017.png Chibi 19 00022.png Chibi 19 00025.png|"Elle était si jeune" Chibi 19 00026.png|"Venge ... MOI !! Chibi 19 00027.png|"Je vois... Penny... et Pyrrha ... elles ont l'air différentes..." Chibi 19 00028.png|'' ded '' Chibi 19 00033.png|"Ah, amateurs ..." Roman's Revenge Chibi 20 00001.png Chibi 20 00005.png Chibi 20 00012.png|"Zwei, ne m'"embarrasse" pas!" Chibi 20 00013.png Chibi 20 00023.png Cinder Who? Chibi_21_00001.png Chibi_21_00002.png Chibi_21_00005.png|Ruby joue avec Zwei. Chibi_21_00007.png|"Tu veux me voir manger ce biscuit par le nez? Chibi_21_00008.png|Ruby tente de mettre un cookie dans son nez. Chibi_21_00010.png|Ruby et Yang jouant aux échecs. Chibi_21_00011.png|"Checkmate." Chibi_21_00012.png Chibi_21_00013.png|"'' WEEEEEEIIIISS !! " Chibi_21_00014.png Security Woes Chibi 22 00010.png|" WAAIIT '' !!" Chibi 22 00012.png|"The floar is lava!" Chibi 22 00014.png|"S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi!" Chibi 22 00015.png|Témoin du deuxième destin de Roman. Chibi 22 00016.png|"J'ai essayé de le prévenir." A Slip Through Time and Space Chibi 23 00010.png Chibi 23 00011.png Chibi 23 00012.png Chibi 23 00013.png|Devenir suspect Chibi 23 00014.png|"Ren, Nora est bizarre." Chibi 23 00015.png|"Nous la perdons!" Chibi 23 00017.png|Espérerant que les vêtements sont la seule chose commuté Chibi 23 00024.png|Nan. Chibi 23 00029.png Chibi 23 00030.png The One with a Laugh Track Chibi 24 00001.png Chibi 24 00002.png Chibi 24 00003.png Chibi 24 00004.png Chibi 24 00005.png Chibi 24 00007.png|"Voilà, ça vient!" Chibi 24 00018.png Chibi 24 00022.png Chibi 24 00024.png Chibi 24 00025.png Chibi 24 00027.png|"Nous vous aimons tous, nous espérons que vous vous êtes bien amusés, et on se revoit la saison prochaine! Merci! Bonne nuit!" Captures d'écran - RWBY Chibi Season 2 Director Ozpin Chibi2 01 00001.png Chibi2 01 00002.png Chibi2 01 00003.png Chibi2 01 00004.png Chibi2 01 00005.png Chibi2 01 00006.png Chibi2 01 00007.png Chibi2 01 00008.png Chibi2 01 00009.png Chibi2 01 00010.png Chibi2 01 00011.png Chibi2 01 00012.png Chibi2 01 00020.png Chibi2 01 00022.png Chibi2 01 00023.png Chibi2 01 00024.png Chibi2 01 00025.png Chibi2 01 00028.png Chibi2 01 00029.png Geist Buster RWBYChibiSeason2Ep02Thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 02 00002.png Chibi2 02 00003.png Chibi2 02 00004.png Chibi2 02 00005.png Chibi2 02 00007.png Chibi2 02 00018.png Chibi2 02 00019.png Chibi2 02 00020.png Chibi2 02 00021.png Chibi2 02 00022.png Chibi2 02 00023.png Magic Show RWBYChibiSeason2Ep03Thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 03 00004.png Chibi2 03 00005.png Chibi2 03 00008.png Chibi2 03 00009.png Chibi2 03 00014.png Chibi2 03 00017.png Chibi2 03 00018.png Chibi2 03 00019.png Chibi2 03 00020.png Chibi2 03 00021.png Chibi2 03 00032.png Chibi2 03 00033.png Dad Jokes Chibi2 04 00007.png|"Cheese!" Chibi2 04 00008.png Chibi2 04 00009.png Chibi2 04 00010.png Chibi2 04 00011.png Chibi2 04 00012.png Girls Rock! Chibi2 5 00007.png Chibi2 5 00008.png NinjaOfHate.png|Ruby a invoqué Grumpy Cat! C'est super efficace! Chibi2 5 00009.png Chibi2 5 00010.png Chibi2 5 00011.png Chibi2 5 00012.png Chibi2 5 00015.png Chibi2 5 00016.png Super Besties Chibi2 episode 6 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 06 00002.png Chibi2 06 00003.png Chibi2 06 00005.png Chibi2 06 00006.png Chibi2 06 00007.png Chibi2 06 00008.png Chibi2 06 00009.png Chibi2 06 00015.png Chibi2 06 00016.png Chibi2 06 00017.png Chibi2 06 00018.png Chibi2 06 00019.png Must Be Nice Chibi2 07 00002.png Chibi2 07 00004.png Chibi2 07 00005.png Chibi2 07 00006.png Chibi2 07 00007.png Chibi2 07 00008.png Boy Band Rwby chibi s2e8 thumbnail.jpg Chibi2 08 00001.png Chibi2 08 00002.png Chibi2 08 00003.png Chibi2 08 00004.png Chibi2 08 00006.png Chibi2 08 00007.png Chibi2 08 00008.png|"C'est une chemise de Tai-dye, on l'a compris, papa!" Coming Home to Roost Chibi2 09 00002.png Chibi2 09 00003.png Chibi2 09 00004.png Chibi2 09 00005.png Chibi2 09 00006.png Chibi2 09 00008.png Chibi2 09 00012.png Chibi2 09 00016.png Chibi2 09 00017.png Cool Dad Chibi2 10 00001.png Chibi2 10 00002.png Chibi2 10 00003.png Chibi2 10 00004.png Chibi2 10 00005.png Chibi2 10 00011.png Chibi2 10 00012.png Chibi2 10 00013.png Chibi2 10 00014.png Chibi2 10 00015.png Chibi2 10 00016.png Chibi2 10 00017.png Chibi2 10 00018.png Chibi2 10 00019.png Chibi2 10 00020.png Movie Night Chibi2_11_00001.png Chibi2_11_00005.png Chibi2_11_00011.png Chibi2_11_00013.png Chibi2_11_00020.png Chibi2_11_00023.png Chibi2_11_00024.png Chibi2_11_00025.png Chibi2_11_00026.png Chibi2_11_00027.png Evil Genius Chibi2 12 00002.png Chibi2 12 00003.png Chibi2 12 00004.png Chibi2 12 00005.png Chibi2 12 00006.png Chibi2 12 00007.png Chibi2 12 00008.png Chibi2 12 00010.png Chibi2 12 00011.png Chibi2 12 00029.png Chibi2 12 00030.png Parent Teacher Conference Chibi2 13 00001.png Chibi2 13 00006.png Chibi2 13 00007.png Chibi2 13 00012.png Chibi2 13 00013.png Chibi2 13 00015.png Chibi2 13 00016.png Chibi2 13 00017.png Chibi2 13 00020.png Chibi2 13 00021.png Chibi2 13 00022.png Cannonball! Chibi2_14_00004.png Chibi2_14_00005.png Chibi2_14_00006.png Chibi2_14_00007.png Nurse Nora Chibi2_15_00003.png Chibi2_15_00005.png Chibi2_15_00006.png Chibi2_15_00007.png Chibi2_15_00009.png Chibi2_15_00010.png Chibi2_15_00011.png Chibi2_15_00015.png Chibi2_15_00016.png Chibi2_15_00017.png Chibi2_15_00018.png The Mystery Bunch Chibi2 17 00005.png Chibi2 17 00006.png Chibi2 17 00009.png Chibi2 17 00010.png The Fixer Chibi2 18 00001.png Chibi2 18 00002.png Chibi2 18 00006.png Chibi2 18 00012.png Chibi2 18 00013.png Chibi2 18 00014.png Steals and Wheels chibi2 19 (1).png chibi2 19 (2).png chibi2 19 (3).png chibi2 19 (6).png chibi2 19 (7).png chibi2 19 (17).png chibi2 19 (18).png chibi2 19 (19).png Monsters of Rock Chibi2 20 00006.png Happy BirthdayWeen Chibi2 21 (1).png Chibi2 21 (3).png Chibi2 21 (4).png Chibi2 21 (13).png Chibi2 21 (14).png Chibi2 21 (16).png Chibi2 21 (18).png Chibi2 21 (19).png Chibi2 21 (20).png Chibi2 21 (21).png Ruby Sad-0.png Chibi2 21 (22).png Battle of the Bands Chibi2_22_00002.png Chibi2_22_00003.png Chibi2_22_00016.png Chibi2_22_00017.png Chibi2_22_00020.png Chibi2_22_00032.png Chibi2_22_00033.png A Slip Through Time and Space Pt. 2 Chibi2 23 00001.png Chibi2 23 00002.png Chibi2 23 00003.png Chibi2 23 00004.png Chibi2 23 00005.png Chibi2 23 00006.png Chibi2 23 00007.png Chibi2 23 00010.png Chibi2 23 00015.png Chibi2 23 00021.png Chibi2 23 00026.png Chibi2 23 00027.png Chibi2 23 00028.png Nondescript Holiday Spectacular Chibi2 24 00002.png Chibi2 24 00003.png Chibi2 24 00017.png Chibi2 24 00018.png Chibi2 24 00019.png Chibi2 24 00021.png Chibi2 24 00023.png Chibi2 24 00027.png Chibi2 24 00029.png Chibi2 24 00030.png Roman's 3rd Fate.png Chibi2 24 00031.png Chibi2 24 00032.png Chibi2 24 00033.png Capture d'écran - RWBY Chibi Season 3 Road Trip Chibi3E1 00001.png Chibi3E1 00002.png Chibi3E1 00003.png Chibi3E1 00004.png Chibi3E1 00007.png Chibi3E1 00031.png Chibi3E1 00032.png Chibi3E1 00033.png Evil Interview Chibi3E2 00012.png Chibi3E2 00013.png Chibi3E2 00014.png Chibi3E2 00015.png Chibi3E2 00016.png Chibi3E2 00017.png Chibi3E2 00018.png Chibi3E2 00019.png Chibi3E2 00020.png Chibi3E2 00023.png Mortal Frenemies Chibi3E3 00007.png Chibi3E3 00008.png Grimm Passengers Chibi3 04 00003.png Chibi3 04 00005.png Chibi3 04 00008.png Chibi3 04 00021.png Chibi3 04 00022.png Girls' Night Out Chibi3 05 00017.png Chibi3 05 00018.png Chibi3 05 00019.png Chibi3 05 00022.png Chibi3 05 00023.png Teenage Faunus Ninja Catgirl Chibi3 06 00008.png Chibi3 06 00009.png Chibi3 06 00010.png Chibi3 06 00011.png Chibi3 06 00023.png Chibi3 06 00026.png Chibi3 06 00027.png Chibi3 06 00028.png Chibi3 06 00029.png Chibi3 06 00030.png Chibi3 06 00031.png Mysterious Red Button Chibi3 07 00013.png Chibi3 07 00014.png Chibi3 07 00017.png Chibi3 07 00018.png Chibi3 07 00019.png Chibi3 07 00020.png Chibi3 07 00021.png Kids vs Adults vs Pups Chibi3 08 00001.png Chibi3 08 00002.png Chibi3 08 00004.png Chibi3 08 00005.png Chibi3 08 00006.png Chibi3 08 00008.png Chibi3 08 00009.png Chibi3 08 00013.png Chibi3 08 00015.png Chibi3 08 00019.png Chibi3 08 00020.png Chibi3 08 00021.png Chibi3 08 00022.png Chibi3 08 00023.png Chibi3 08 00024.png Chibi3 08 00025.png Chibi3 08 00026.png Chibi3 08 00027.png Chibi3 08 00028.png Chibi3 08 00030.png Chibi3 08 00031.png Chibi3 08 00032.png Chibi3 08 00033.png Chibi3 08 00034.png Chibi3 08 00035.png Navigation Catégorie:Galerie d'images